


The Only Ones In The World

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: A mini drabble about Sherlock and Molly on their wedding day ♡
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	The Only Ones In The World

Molly stares at Sherlock as he sits next to her watching John, his best man, make the speech of his lifetime as Sherlock had done for him just a few years ago. Molly tries to concentrate on the kind words being spoken, but her eyes are drawn to the right and back to her new husband, who is beaming, dapper, and oh so gorgeous as he always has been in her eyes. 

Sherlock catches her eye for a moment and they nearly sparkle as the couple emotionally connects without words. He gives her one of his genuine intimate looking smiles that until now, had only ever been seen in her presence. But not now, nor ever again, no. Now everyone shall know that they are in love. Now he is unafraid. He is no longer hiding. Not from himself, his heart or his fear. For she was his, and he was hers. Husband to wife, wife to husband. Bonded together in marriage. 

Sherlock's heart would never let him forget that Molly was always secretly his, and ever since their first I Love You, he could no longer ignore the fact that he was always silently Molly's. His mind and heart had fought a raging battle against each other after that fateful day, and Sherlock had resigned his fear, allowing his heart win, as the ache for Molly was too unbearable to live with. Her love, her safety, her closeness, her intimacy, her essence, and all of her quirks, all now beautifully his for life.

So here they both sit, side by side on the happiest day of both of their lives (at least for the moment), together at last after eight long and arduous years.

Mr. & Mrs. Sherlock Holmes. The only ones in the world. 


End file.
